


Ghost Story

by Purapine69



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Guns, IDK may need to addtags, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: Hero of the Red War, Killer of Crota, Slayer of Oryx and general badass wonders what her ghost is thinking
Relationships: Ghost/Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 20





	Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So there are some deviations from the main story this is taking place in D2 but the hero has lived though both D1&2. There is also an estimate I dug up on a wiki on how long ago the ghosts may have been created so, if i'm wrong i'm sorry but this is just a story of how a ghost might feel spending so much time searching for their chosen guardian.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment letting me know what you think all feedback helps!

“Hey, light how long were you looking for me?” my guardian asks as she sips from a salvaged wishy bottle left over from the golden age. “You said ‘a while’ and ‘the other ghosts already found their guardians’ by the time you found me. .So, how long was it?” she motions out to over the city “Was this even built yet? Why didn’t you bring back someone else? I mean, don’t get me wrong your the best thing to happen to me that I can remember but. .you never tell me about you.” 

I ponder her question while it is something she would ask on the rare between bounties, recon missions and in general anything else the vanguard seemed to not be able to handle themselves; I would alway rebuke the question or ignore it.

“Well. . .it was a  _ long _ time.” I reply resting myself on her folded legs after the Red War she made a habit of finding the highest place possible and perching there; this week it was the old tower, last it was the hanger’s roof. “Centuries, but for me it felt longer.” she rests her hand a top me stroking one of the points of my shell. “As you know the traveler in it’s dying breath created us- me; to find you to protect it and what is left of humanity.” 

She gives a slight chuckle pinching one of the tips of my shell. “I asked for how you felt not a history lesson bud, Zavala will happily give me one free of charge if I spare a few hours.” 

“I was getting there.” I reply in a none to scolding tone falling silent for a moment, thinking back; it. .”It was painful.”

“Why so?”

“Because when I was created I was created to be  _ your _ ghost, I looked everywhere from Russia to America I traveled for ages.” I stare off into the distance images of the past floating up to the surface “At first I wasn’t worried quite a few of us had found our guardians quickly and, for a time I thought it would be the same.” taking a moment I shift under the weight of her hand enough to turn myself around to look up at her. “Seeing all the other ghosts revive their guardians. .it worried me, I was. . .jealous.” I admit shamefully.

“Sorry i’m not the superhero you were hoping for.” she says a bit dejectedly “Maybe if I came around sooner you’d be more like Osiris’s ghost more experienced.” I cringe at the thought of my guardian thinking i’m somehow disappointed to be the ghost of the killer of Crota, Slayer of Oryx, and Hero of the Red War to name just a few accompaniments.

“Oh no! Don’t get me wrong you are wonderful; the best guardian any ghost could ask for and I'm happy I'm  _ yours _ .” I twirl and twist around in an attempt to show my enthusiasm; wiggling myself free from her grip. “I meant that. . .to see all those other ghosts with their chosen guardian; I was jealous, you were mine and yet I couldn’t find you. I-I felt like a failure like I failed you.” I cast my optic down remembering a time when I was traveling through one of the frozen wastes of greenland how a handful of ghosts and guardians were walking and talking together trying to find their way back to one of the last few cities. How happy the other ghosts were as they connected with their guardians able to take a few moments to tell them what had happened since their creations.

“They were so happy. They were whole” she reaches out pulling me to her to cradle under her hood.

“Ghost you have never failed me, you were the only thing in this entire universe I could rely on to always have my back.” she asserts leaning back on one of the old guard rails.

“I know.” I reply cuddling closer to her “It’s just-” I sigh affixing my gaze to one of the taller buildings in the city “I wanted to be with you; I knew you were destined for great things.” she snorts at that, if there was one complaint I had about her it was that she never believed in herself enough. “It’s true, look at the differences you’ve made.” 

“Most of these ended with a gun to someone’s face.” she retorts rolling her eyes “But thank you for the compliment.” 

“Finding you; was the best thing that ever happened to me.” I affirm “To see you. To see your face in person was a relief.” she hums in an almost scolding tone none to happy i’d skipped a massive amount of my story. “Right.” behind us some papers blow carelessly in the wind.

“I spent ages looking for you. The first year I was sure I'd find you so many others found theirs. Then a few more years went by more and more guardians were being brought back; quite a few of us still hadn’t found our guardians, not even to this today.” 

“There are still gen one era ghosts out there?” she replies flabbergasted this time it is my turn to chuckle.

“We aren’t your common robot you know.” I rebuttal earning a sheepish mhm in return. “And to answer your question, yes there are. I do not envy them still looking for their guardian, for the one they are to help guide through the darkness.” the melancholy tone returning “There are more out there now that the traveler is back.” I assure her as we see a small speck off in the distance shooting out over to the EDZ. “See.” she nods in confirmation.

“But. The first ten years with not ide nor hair of you worried me, I wasn’t able to bring you back in better times. .You had to fight your way back to the city.” she rests her head against me it’s comforting but I know having my dull edges pressing into her skin cannot be comfortable. “Years turned to decades, decades to centuries with each new place I went to fewer and fewer guardians and their ghosts were there; only destruction from what was left of war zones.” the image of several dead ghosts and civilians alike scattered across an old province in canada colateral from a fallen invasion. “After two hundred years I had started to lose hope that I would ever find you. On occasion I did return to the tower or would ask any who I hoped hand known you in a previous life where you maybe.”

“Did it work?” she inquires removing me to sit in her lap wrapping her cape around me.

“No.” Came my reply short a simple “Old military bases, Computer files rumors of places that might have once had large groups of people even desolate wastelands no matter how hard I tried you were nowhere.” The silence stretched on as my story progresses I can feel her grip on me tighten, I really do have the best guardian to care for me as much as she does and as well for all the ghosts who have yet to find their chosen. “As time went on and as small cities would rise than fall it would make me both happy you were not one of the guardians to die in the ensuing fight yet sad because you lost the chance to see what could have been or have changed was.” She doesn't respond letting me tell her in my own time. “I was on my way back to the tower wondering if you had existed at all. .I knew you did I could feel it in my bones.” she giggles at that adjusting the cape so I can get a better view of the city. “I decided to check the cosmodrome one more time hoping I had just missed you on the first thirteen scans. Then there you were! Partially buried in some rubble, a recent fire fight must have destroyed some of the larger debris allowing me to finally see you.” I say ecstatically “ _ My _ guardian, my reason to be.” 

“Gee lay off now, i’m not jesus.” she jokes bending down to kiss me, as she shifts slightly crossing one leg over the other “Little light?” 

“Yes?”

“What would you do if I didn’t want to be a guardian? If I wanted to be like the drifter? Or be part of one of the smaller colonies out in the wilds?” she asks, it’s a good question i’m sure many ghosts have gotten it in their time with their guardians.

“I would have followed.” I answered matter-of-factly “I will admit that my biggest worry would be how you react after you were revived.” 

“Why so?” 

I think back to a time when I was traveling through germany “I was at an old war camp leftover from the dark age a ghost revived their chosen only to have their shoot them to pieces before being taken down by some Dereg’s I had to flee the scene.”

“Did that happen often?” 

I shake in response “No, rarely ever but over the years I looked I saw it a few times and I was worried you would do the same when I found you; that you would kill me when i brought you back and then you would be left with no guidance and no chance of defending yourself from the Fallen or worse.”

She hums shifting some more until she’s sitting cross-legged again “You are lucky I freaked out over under cooked chicken last night.”

“Understandable no one wants food poisoning.” I answer earning a giggle in return.

“Don’t encourage bad behavior.” she lightly scolds as I free myself of my warm yet slightly constricting prison.

“I am bound to you guardian and even if I wasn’t I would still follow you.” she smiles pulling me in for a hug.

“Thank you little light, and i’m sorry for all the trouble I have caused you.” 

“It’s fine we’re together now.” I sooth as she lets me go the two of us enjoying the rest of our time watching over the last city’s inhabitants go about their business from a top the wall.


End file.
